


【allNoct】

by Nogip



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogip/pseuds/Nogip
Summary: all noctis为了庆祝ff14联动和王子生日无脑开车。ooc提前谢罪。预警：包含伊诺，古诺，普诺。





	【allNoct】

**Author's Note:**

> all noctis  
为了庆祝ff14联动和王子生日无脑开车。ooc提前谢罪。  
预警：包含伊诺，古诺，普诺。

剑术练习室里正发生着什么。  
练习区空无一人，用作休息的小沙发上却不断传来声响。  
伊格尼斯的手指插进诺克特的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头搅动。诺克特并没有发觉自己的口水流从嘴角了出来，他几乎坐在伊格尼斯的怀里，后穴里的肉刃不断插到深处，自己的阴茎无人爱抚却高高翘起，着实没有闲心顾虑才刚刚步入淫乱的嘴。  
伊格尼斯用手撑开诺克特的口腔，对站在一边的人说：“好了，古拉迪奥。”  
古拉迪奥应了一声。诺克特的脸正对着他的下半身，他眼睁睁地看着古拉迪奥走上前把肉柱塞进了自己的嘴里。一股腥咸的味道顿时充满了诺克特的口腔，让他忍不住发出呜咽声。  
古拉迪奥宽厚的手抚摸着诺克特的头发，似乎在安慰受刺激的他。诺克特缓了一会儿才艰难地舔舐起古拉迪奥巨大的肉柱，一点点吞咽起来。  
夏日阳光明媚的早上，水声和拍打声交会着回荡在练习室里，叫嚣着路西斯王室不为人知的淫靡。  
诺克特觉得自己快窒息了。前后都被填满，快感如潮水涌来，他只能发出呜呜咿咿的无力的呻吟。  
本来他只是在和古拉迪奥进行每日惯例的剑术练习，就因为伊格尼斯说了一句“王子殿下汗流浃背的样子还挺性感的”，三人就在练习室开始了恬不知耻的交媾。诺克特略有些失神，他回想起上次伊格尼斯在这里用练习的木剑柄干自己的样子，后穴不由收紧了几分。伊格尼斯这家伙看起来道貌岸然，玩弄起别人就像个衣冠禽兽。  
“走神了，诺克特。”伊格尼斯掐住诺克特左边的乳头扯了扯，引来他的一阵颤抖。  
诺克特想让他住手，然而嘴里还充斥着古拉迪奥的肉柱，结果不小心轻轻咬了一下。  
“诺克特！”古拉迪奥抓着诺克特的头发抽出了阴茎，皱眉道：“……你轻点。”  
“唔…还不是伊格尼斯的错！”诺克特抬手抹去嘴角的津液，“他老做小动作——嗯！”  
伊格尼斯狠狠顶了一下诺克特，“一点情趣都抱怨，你的需求就只有随便找根棍子捅你了吗？”  
“嗯…！”诺克特忍不住拔高了声调，缓了一会儿才撇撇嘴回道：“……我懒得。”  
他握住古拉迪奥打在自己脸上的阳具舔了舔，试图一点点塞回嘴里。后者却按住他的头一下子深插了进去。  
“那你不要动。”古拉迪奥说。他挺身一下下操进去，几乎要深入诺克特的喉咙。诺克特正因伊格尼斯的话而闹着不为人知的小脾气，便顺从地由着他捣弄，结果在对方过于粗大的肉棒倒弄下咳出泪来。古拉迪奥看他难受，动作缓了下来。  
他揉了揉诺克特的头，开口道：“伊格尼斯你不要总……”  
古拉迪奥忽然住嘴，与伊格尼斯交换了一个眼神。

门外有脚步声传来。  
那人站定在练习室门口，轻轻叩门。  
“诺克特——？在吗？”  
是伊利斯的声音。

诺克特骤然瞪大眼睛，后穴收缩着差点把伊格尼斯夹射出来，后者只能停下动作吻着他的后颈安抚。他呜咽着试图吐出古拉迪奥的肉柱，却被对方按住。  
古拉迪奥把食指放在唇边示意诺克特噤声。  
紧接着诺克特又听到了一串脚步声，他紧张到近乎惊恐了。

这时另一个轻快的声音响起：“伊利斯~在做什么？”  
“啊，普朗普特，你有看到诺克提斯殿下吗？”  
“他啊……”，普朗普特顿了一下，“唔，这个时间大概在庭院散步吧？要我带你去吗？”  
“谢了，我自己找就好。不过我感觉训练室里有人？”  
“……”

诺克特竖着耳朵听门外的对话，伊格尼斯突然握住他差点被吓软的阴茎撸动起来，这让诺克特忍不住惊喘。  
伊格尼斯继续抽插，在他耳边低声吐气：“没事的，诺克特。”  
没事你个头啊！诺克特含着古拉迪奥的肉柱发不出声音也不敢动作，思量着怎么才能找个地缝钻进去藏着。比起让他们几个白日宣淫的场面被古拉迪奥的妹妹看到，他宁可吃一箩筐蔬菜沙拉然后每天早起打扫房间。  
然而下一刻古拉迪奥也在他嘴里捣弄起来，让他无处遁形。

“咔擦。”  
门把转动，有人走进来。  
诺克特的精神紧绷到极点，古拉迪奥高大的身躯挡住了他的视线，除了眼前精壮的小腹他什么都看不见。  
是谁?  
其实从伊格尼斯并无慌张的动作里就可以得到结论，诺克特却无暇思索。  
那人走到近处了。  
他站的位置可以轻易看到三人纠缠在一起淫乱的荒唐样子。路西斯的王子被自己的守护者们逼出泪来，还在哼哼唧唧享受着操弄。  
“幸亏没有让伊利斯进来。”普朗普特沉默了一会儿才开口，他走到诺克特旁边，拍打声和水声立刻窜进耳里，王子红着脸，连睫毛都在颤抖。  
“哇，这是什么限制级画面。”普朗普特摸了摸诺克特的耳朵，“耳朵好红，是爽到了吗？”  
然后他伸手握住了诺克特再次失去关照的阴茎，这里不知是因为第三人围观的刺激还是被插而更加胀大，仅是被握住就让诺克特全身都颤抖起来。普朗普特富有技巧地撸动他的肉棒，还坏心地抠挖马眼，诺克特在一波又一波的快感中射了出来。  
普朗普特吹了声口哨说：“不客气。”  
诺克特抖着手向他竖了个中指。  
“诺克特，我要射了。”伊格尼斯在诺克特耳边小声说。他加快了操干，每次都插到最深处。诺克特已没空管普朗普特的到来，他忍不住发出呜呜的声音，直到伊格尼斯在最后一刻退出来射在他的腿根。  
这时普朗普特抬手抹去他的泪水，“被干哭了诶……”  
王子正在高潮中一阵失神，连眼神都没赏给普朗普特一个，对方也并不在意。  
伊格尼斯依旧抱着诺克提斯，他拿毛巾擦了擦身体之后转头问道：“你来参观？”  
“我也不想啊，谁叫你们连门都不锁……”普朗普特忽然注意到伊格尼斯手里绣着黄色陆行鸟的毛巾，顿时大叫起来：“卧槽伊格尼斯你居然用我的毛巾擦屌！你完了！”  
“随手拿的，反正是用来擦汗的。”伊格尼斯面无表情，“待会帮你洗干净。”  
“那也不行！”普朗普特绝望地诉说：“你应该对我心怀感激，要不是我好心支开伊利斯她一定会进来的，我还帮忙把门锁上了！”  
伊格尼斯嗯嗯好好敷衍了几句，然后继续用他的毛巾清洁诺克特腿根的白浊。  
诺克特还在为古拉迪奥口交，他握着粗大的肉棒上下套弄，然后尽量深地把它塞进嘴里。不过即便多次实践，王子在性爱方面的技术还是很差，诸如有技巧地舔弄、吸吮等都并不存在于他的脑海中。在小事上他完全享受着被伺候的特权。  
古拉迪奥原本打算在诺克特的后穴里好好驰骋一番，然而后者经过了剑术练习和虚惊一场已经露出几分疲惫，虽然依旧在尽力讨好着古拉迪奥的肉棒——诺克特总是很纵容自己的部下。于是古拉迪奥放弃了这个念头，抓着诺克特的短发狠狠操干着。  
诺克特已经逐渐习惯了这种节奏，虽然津液从嘴角流出来，眼泪也断断续续地滑落，但不可否认他现在还挺爽的。  
诺克特一副被糟蹋的样子很容易让人勃发性欲，古拉迪奥没忍住射在了他嘴里。诺克特还咳了几下不小心咽下去一些，剩下的吐掉了——伊格尼斯用黄色陆行鸟毛巾接着。  
普朗普特目瞪口呆地看着诺克特站起来漱口，洗了把脸之后伊格尼斯帮他穿好衣服，三人就坐在沙发上休息，仿佛在抽不存在的事后烟。  
普朗普特指了指自己，问道：“……没我事儿了？”  
“嗯，谢了，普朗普特。”诺克特的声音有些沙哑。  
伊格尼斯说：“诺克特累了。”  
“那还不是因为你？！”普朗普特抓了抓头发，“我去冲个澡。”

古拉迪奥起身道：“来练练吗，伊格尼斯？”  
对方点点头。  
几分阳光从窗外照进来，诺克特一个人用更舒服的姿势躺在沙发上，合眼说：“我睡会儿，走的时候叫我。”

今天的路西斯依旧很和平。


End file.
